


Other

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Oneself... and someone else. 'A reflection. Him. And me.'





	Other

**Author's Note:**

> _Kingdom Hearts II_ © under Square-Enix and Disney

I'm me.

Just... not completely me.

At the same time...

He's himself.

As well... not entirely himself.

A reflection.

Him.

And me.

We both exist.

Except... I shouldn't have.

But I did.

Looking into a mirror...

Is it me?

Or is it him?

Maybe one.

Maybe both.

Once, he was a Heartless...

Once, I was his Nobody...

...but he and I will forever be each other's Other.

**Author's Note:**

> On the spot after finishing up KH2 in Proud Mode. Spoilers for those that haven't played KH2, so GO PLAY IT.


End file.
